One Shots With Jack Frost
by dirtygirl201
Summary: Warning: These are dirty one shots with Jack Frost. Don't read if you don't like them. Please enjoy though if you do like them. Copyrights.
1. Read First

These are short lemon shots. If you don't like dirty scenes don't read. It's a warning. They are pretty short tho. I hope you enjoy. Tell me which one you liked best. And watch out for more lemony goodness. I'm sure to write more. Thank you for reading.


	2. The Living Room

I hear a knock at the door and open it. It's Jack. "Hey Jack."

"Hey _."

"What you doing here so late?"

"I came to see you."

"Oh. Uh, okay. Come in."

Jack comes in and I close the door behind him. "What were you doing before I came knocking?"

"Nothing much." I grab his hand and drag him onto the couch. "Did you miss me, that you had to come over?"

"I missed you lots." He kisses my nose making me giggle. "I love it when you giggle."

"Do you now?" I snuggle on his chest. "Jack.

"Hmm." He hums.

"I love you so much." I rub my face into his chest.

He grabs my face and lift it to meet his. "I love you much more." He smiles that drop dead gorgeous smile that I'd die for. Then he pecks my lips before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Jack. You smell divine."

"Back at you baby." He pulls away and kisses me. I kiss back. All this sweetness turns intense. His hand slides down to my waist and mine around his neck. He places me down on the couch underneath him. His tongue slides back and forth on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I wonder if I should. I open my mouth to allow him in and his tongue wrestles my own making me moan. My hands start down to the hem of his shirt. My hands go underneath it feeling his wonderful toned body. He starts slightly rubbing himself on me making me moan more. I pull his shirt off breaking the kiss for a second. Then he pulls mine off breaking the kiss once again. His hand feels up my sides to my breasts. I gasp as his hands slide underneath my bra. He pulls at my nipple making it hard. I groan. His lips leave my lips to my chin to my neck. He starts attacking my neck. My hands slide down his torso to his pants. I unbutton and unzip his pants and he does the same to mine. He stands up to pull off his pants and boxers letting his dick go free, while I pull my pants and wet undies off. He turns me around and unclip my bra dropping it to the floor. With no more patients he turns me around quickly and pushes me back onto the couch making me groan. He impatiently stick himself inside my entrance making me gasp with pleasure and a bit of pain. But oh more of pleasure than pain. "Oh JACK!" He starts pumping in and out of me with all his strength. He grunts every time he slams into me. I bring my hip up every time to meet his. Our breathing heavy and our heart beats irregular. "Oh Oh Jack. Harder!" He did as I command. He hit the right spot every single time. His hands pleasuring my breasts at the same time. I climb higher and higher. "Ah! Oh GOSH! Oh YEA! Jack. JAck. JACk. JACK. JACK!"

"_. Uhm!" Skin to skin felt so good. Now I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to let go and so was he. His breath sung in my ears and he whispered. "Cum for me baby." And as soon as he said those words I let go. "JACK!" He rode my orgasim and after a couple of thrusts he lets go. "_!" He's still for a while and after his breathing calms and mine he stares into my eyes. "I loved that." I smile. "Me too. Since you are still in me, let's go for another round."


	3. Shower (Public)

After working out, I was all sweaty and sticky. So I decided to use the showers at the gym. No one was around anymore so I felt more comfortable. Plus, I knew the owner so she allowed me to stay even when everyone is gone including her. Just me and the gym. I striped down naked and walked to one of the showers and turned it on. The water on my skin felt so good. I rinsed my body and reached over for some soap. But someone's hand covered mine and I turned to look. It was my Jack. My Jack Frost. "Jack!"

He smirked. "Need some help?"

"How did you get in here?"

"Trace let me in." His lips fell onto my shoulders up to my neck.

"Mmm. J-Jack." His lips leaving my neck, he grabs some soup and rubbed it together in his strong hands and started with my shoulders. He massages the soap onto my shoulders and my back and down my arms to my hands. He intertwines his fingers with mine and pulls my body close to his. His clothes are still on. He takes my hand to his lips and kisses it and puts it back down. He places his hands above my breasts and moves them down around my breasts. I bit my bottom lip to not allow any moans to escape. His fingers pull at my nipples and a moan does escape.

"Do you like that?" I nod my head. His hands slide down my stomach and onto my thighs. He rubs it and goes to my inner thighs. I spread my legs wanting him to go to my sensitive area. His hands tease and continues to rub just my inner thighs.

"J-Jack. Please." I can feel his smirk. His hand finally touches me. He rubs back and forth. "Mmmm. Oh." I push my body even more against his and feel his hard dick on my back through his pants. I can't take it no more. I turn around and tear his shirt open and rip his pants off. As soon as I strip him naked, he immediately push me against the wall with the water still going. His lips attack mine. He pulls back to stare into my eyes. His hand feels my womanhood. "You are totally ready." He places himself in front of my entrance and slams into me making me scream.

"AH!" Jack pulls back out and slams again and again and again. He pulls my legs up and I wrap them around him. He hits the right spot. "Oh! Again Jack. Right there." He slams again. "Oh Yea! Faster. Harder!" He does as I command and making me scream even louder. My walls start tightening more around him as I am ready to let go. "I'm almost there." I gasp.

"Me too." He breaths. A couple more thrusts and I can't hold back anymore and same with Jack. We cum together yelling each others names. "_!"

"JACK!"

We stay in our position to catch our breaths. "That was fun." Jack winks at me.


	4. Office (Desk)

It's late and I'm still in the office doing work like always. I'm what people call an overachiever. It's all dark except my office. I hear a knock at my door and without looking up I answer, "Come in." Someone enters and closes the door. "Did you need something?" I finally look up and see my boss. My gorgeous blue eyed Boss. "Mr. Frost." I stand up and he gestures me to sit back down and I do. He sits in the seat in front of me.

"All nighter again?" I nod and continue to work. "You are such a hard worker." He stands up and I ignore it. He walks over to my side of my desk and behind me. Still I just ignore it and continue to work. " A hard worker should be rewarded." My chair spins towards him. He smiles that sexy smile. "What would you like?" His tie slightly pulled down and his hair looks like he's worked hard also. The top button of his shirt is unbuttoned. So hot and sexy.

I start feeling hot and I'm getting bothered down there. "I don't think you should ask such a question Mr. Frost."

"Call me Jack."

"Jack, sir."

He smiles. "Why is that?"

"Well, I don't think you can give me what I want."

"Why is that?" You clear your throat and bite your bottom lip. He places his thumb on my lip and release my lip. "Tell me _."

"You may be married or in a relationship." I avoid looking into his eyes.

"I'm neither of those." He smirks and I widen my eyes as he moves closer to me. His lips attack mine. It doesn't take me a second to respond back. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance and I allow it. His tongue explores my mouth as his hands explores my body. Then he lifts me and I wrap my legs around him. He moves all my work to the side and sits me down on my desk. He breaks the kiss leaving me wanting more. "Tell me what you want Miss _." I bite my lip again and groan. He smirks. "Come on. Tell me."

"I-I…"

"Tell me." He backs away one step.

" Please Fuck me Jack. Fuck me hard." I said with my eyes closed. His body is pressed against mine again and he has suddenly striped himself and me of our clothing. His 'manhood' drives into me and I fling my head back in pleasure. I open my legs wider. His length and wideness is so much. Pleasure rules over the pain. I nod and he starts pumping into me at light speed. "Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. Oh Oh Oh Oh. Umm. Ummm." He knows how to pleasure a woman. His hands play with my breast while his lips move from my lips to my neck. Nothing ever felt so good. So right. "Oh yea. Fuck me harder Jack. Faster. Please. Oh yes. Umm. Yes!"

"JACK!"

"_" We both cum at the same time and I lay on my desk with him on top of me. We catch our breaths. Then he looks up at me. "Be my girl?"


	5. Office part 2 (Closet)

The meeting is taking forever, but oh wells. I play with my pen. None of these guys have any great ideas. When will I be able to share my ideas.' Then I felt a hand on my thigh. I look over and notices it was Jack. 'Are we playing that game here? Now?' His hand slides towards my inner thighs. As he gets there he rubs his hands back in forth. I bite my bottom lip to not allow any noise to escape. I can feel myself getting wetter by the second. 'Okay baby. Let's play.' I place my hand on his thigh and he stiffens. My hand slithers to his inner thigh and I rub back and forth. Doing that I feel him getting larger and harder. He suddenly rubs his hand on 'me' making me I whimper quietly.

"Are you okay ma'm?" Someone asks.

"Y-yes. Just a tiny sneeze."

"Oh. Okay." He continues to pay attention.

I give a tiny glare at Jack and he gives me a tiny smirk back. So I rub my hands against 'him'. He takes in a sharp breath. Then he stands. "I'm sorry. But me and _ had a thing to do. This meeting is kind of overlapping our schedule. We need to go."

The man doing the presentation speaks, "Sorry boss. We'll continue without the two of you and inform you both later."

Jack gestures me to follow him, so I do. As we walk down the halls, I'm still hot and bothered if you know what I mean. Then I am suddenly pulled to a closet. Jack locks it. "I couldn't go any further. I need you. Now." He rips open my blouse and pulls my bra down freeing my boobs. He sucks on both of my nipples. Than he unzips his pants and pulls out his dick. He then quickly pulls up my skirt and pushes my pantes to the side and slams into me. "AH!" His pace quickens every second. "Harder!" He slams faster and harder into me. I grab his shirt and hold onto it. He grabs one of my leg and holds it against his side trying to slam deeper into me. "Oh yea. Oh Yea! Come on! Ah, ah ah." His grunting getting harsher and his thrusting getting more sloppy lets me know that he's almost there. "JACK!" I let go and as soon as I do he does also. "_!"

After some time he pulls out of me and zips his pants. I fix myself up too. After I finish he places a kiss on my lips. "Should we go for another round?"


	6. Car

After we said our goodbyes, Jack and I get into our car. He drives off and grabs my hand with the other on the wheel. He kisses my hand. "_, that was some crazy party wasn't it?"

I smile. "Yes. It was. Dad is pretty drunk."

"Yea. He doesn't usually get drunk, but for a special occasion he would."

I laugh. Looking at the stereo I turn it up playing my favorite song. " I love this song."

Jack chuckles. "I know that."

I look straight forward and all around. It was empty. Not so surprised since it's so late. During the whole time at the party, I couldn't help but noticed that I really really wanted Jack. If you know what I mean. I let go of Jack's hand and he doesn't mind. He seems to be distracted with driving and the song. I take off my panties and pull my dress up. Taking off my seatbelt, I move over and straddle my husband. It's taken him by surprise. "I've been wanting this all night." I unzip his pants and put my hand in this pants grabbing his dick. Jack groans. I smirk and pull it out. He's already hard. I lick my lips and Jack bites his lip. He tries paying attention to the road. I give Jack a little lap dance making him a little frustrated.

"_. Please."

I place my index finger to his lips. "Shh. Just let me enjoy." I rub myself on him. My wetness drips. Not being able to take it much longer I lower myself down on him. Slowly I lower onto his think long dick. "Ohh." My mouth open. I finally filled him all the way inside me. Jack continues to drive. And I ride him starting with a slow pace then going faster and faster. "Oh yes. Mmmm." Jack's hips rises up to meet my going down. "Oh yes Jack." I can tell that Jack pulls over and when he stops the car he grabs my hips.

"Oh yes baby. Make me feel you tighten around me. Oh yes."

"Yea. Oh. Mmm." I go as fast as I can. I can feel myself getting closer to the edge. Jack's body tells me also. "Mmm. Mmmm. Mmmm! Oh Oh OH OH! JACK!" I let go and fall onto Jack.

"_!" We lay there and he holds me tight. I get up and he smiles. "Let's get home and have some more fun."


	7. Car part 2 (Getting Home)

As soon as the car stopped in front of our house, he carried me inside. His hands squeeze my butt cheeks; my undies and heels still in the car. Our heating kiss made me melt. He gets to our bedroom and lays me on the bed. His weight on me felt so good. He breaks the kiss to turn me around. His lips marking my shoulders. Than he unzips my dress making sure his fingers follow behind the zipper feeling my back. He pulls me to my feet and pulls my dress off, leaving me naked for him. I turn around and start unbuttoning his shirt. I bites his desirable lips making me smirk and slow down even more. "_," he breathe. Reaching the last button, he drops his shirt to the floor. Then I take his pants along with this boxers off. I turn both of us so his back was to the bed and I push him down. I take his shoes and socks off. As soon as I'm done, I climb on top of my very sexy husband. He flips us so I'm underneath him again. He smirks at me. Then he teases me by rubbing his dick around my entrance. I moan and groan.

"Oh please Jack. I need you." I pant. He stops the teasing and goes to work. His length filling me all the way. Filling my body mind and soul with so much pleasure. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh, oh, Jack, Jack, yes, yes, oh yes, mmm!" My screams encourage him to continue. The bed screams along with me and pounds the walls as Jack pounds into me.

"OH! Mmm, yes. You're so tight!" After a long time, I start to feel myself losing it. And Jack's thrusting becomes sloppy. As we both reach our climax we scream each other's names. After we've calmed down, Jack grabs me and pulls me up to the pillow and covers us. He embraces mean and kisses me. "I love you."


	8. In the Club

The music blasts through the speakers, the lights flash all over with different colors, and there are many people dancing on the dance floor. I take my last drink and walk myself over to the dance floor. I search for him. The only one I got my eyes on. The only one who turns me on. My eyes catch him and I go for the kill. His sexiness show through his hot outfit. I grab his tie and pull him towards me. He's taken by surprise but smiles. He mouths my name. I grind myself on him and follow along with me. His hands are on my waist as my behind rub around his sensitive area. My hands wrap around his neck. I can feel his boner. But he's not the only one that's turned on, my panties are soaked. He pulls me backwards with him till we reach a wall. He spins me around and I stare into his blue lust-filled eyes. Than his lips attack mine. I push him against the wall. He switches us around with my back now against the wall. Moans escape my throat as he feels my breasts. I unzip and unbutton his pants pulling out his long thick dick. He bites my lip and pulls it and then attacks my neck. His fingers pull my underwear to the side than into me. He prepares me for the real deal. He pulls his fingers out making me gasp and wanting more, but he quickly replaces it with his dick. I scream but the music drowns it out. He whispers to me, "Scream for me baby. I want to hear you scream my name. Ah, you are so sexy. Mmm, and so tight." He puts my legs around him and continues to slam into me.

"Oh yes! Ahh! Jack! Oh oh oh! Jack! Yes Jack! Yes JAck! Fuck me harder! More more! Faster Jack! Fuck me! Yes, Fuck me! Oh Jack! Mmm!"

When I climax, he rides it to his. After our breathing slows and calm, he pulls out of me. His lips are to my ears, "We should do that again." He winks at me.


	9. The Lake

It's dark but the moon is out and light's up the lake. I cuddle with Jack on the cool sand. He tells me about his day and I listen. When he's done, I listen to his heartbeat. "Jack?"

"Yes baby."

"Do you love me?"

I can sense a smile on his face. "I love you more than anything." He kisses my hair. "Why do you ask? I always tell my beautiful wife that I love her. I love you" He kisses my hair again.

I take a deep breath. "I just wanted to hear you say it again. I know you always tell me, but I just wanted to hear it right now. I love you sooo much." I snuggle closer to Jack.

"I love you." He pulls my face up to meet my lips to his. "I love you." He kisses me again. "I love you." He kisses my forehead. "I love you." He kisses my eyes. "I love you. Thank you for showing me true love." He kisses my nose. "I love you. Thank you for the sweetest smell I have ever smelt." He kisses my lips. "Thank you for the sweetest taste this mouth will ever want. I love you and all of you and only you."

I smile like an idiot. "I love you." I bite my lip and get to my feet. Jack looks confused and sits up. "Let's go for a swim."

His eyebrow goes up. "Right now?"

I smile and with at him. "Of course." I pull my shirt over my head and throw it on the sand. I look over at Jack and he's just staring at me. I unbutton and unzip my pants pulling it down and stepping out of it. I stare at Jack and smirk. I unclip my bra and drop it to the sand. Next goes my underwear. I hear a sharp gasp from Jack. I make my way to the water. "Coming or not?" I can hear Jack quickly undressing and making his way towards the water. As he get's in the water he dives under. I look around for him. "Jack?"

I hear him behind me. "Hey sexy." His husky voice makes me melt. "It seems you were trying to seduce me?"

"Did it work?" I said with a smirk.

He places his lips to my ear and whispers, "Yes."

It sends tangles through my body. His body is pressed against mine. Then he spins me around to face him. I look up at him and his eyes are full of lust and love. "Fuck me Jack Frost." As I finish the last word, he slams into me. "AH!" He pulls my legs around him. His lips attack mine. My arms wrap around his neck as his hands are placed on my ass. He pumps into me as fast and hard as he can. "Mmm. Mmm." I moan into the kiss. I bite his bottom lip and he growls. I smirk. Than he squeezes my ass and I gasp. It's his turn to smirk. I move my hip towards Hack's as he does the same. "Ah!" Jack bites and sicks on my neck. "Oh Jack. Oh Yea! OH YEA! JACK!" My head pulls back in pleasure. "A-ah! Mmm!"

In between marking my neck and chest Jack says, "I love you….I love you…"

I bite my lip. "Mmmm. Mmmm." I pull Jack's chin up to meet our lips once again. "I...Love….You….Jack." He slams into me over and over and over. The water ripples as we have sex.

I am now ready to let go. As he thrusts into me three more times I scream his name in pleasure and I fall apart. He follow after a couple of more thrusts. "I love you _."


	10. Coffee Shop

I sip my coffee as I type on my laptop. The cafe is almost empty, I am the only one there except, of course, the worker and two other customers there. Dark and quiet, just how I like it. I type away trying to finish my work so I can submit it before 2 am. Before my coffee is almost done, the worker pours more in my cup. I look up and smile. "Thank you." He smiles back and nods his head. He walks back behind the counter and I continue my work. It's already 12 and I have finally finished and submitted my work. I breathe a sigh of relief. Stretching and yawning I look around to see no one except me and the worker. He walks over to my table.

"May I?" He gestures the booth in front of me.

"Please." He's really hot.

He smiles and takes a seat. What a gorgeous smile. "What are you doing here so late? Well, early."

"I had to finish something before two, and I just finished." I run my fingers through my hair and then to my neck. "What about you? Why are you working so late? Well, early."

He chuckles. "Well, you are here still. I can't close up till everyone is out."

"Oh. I'm sorry. You should've told me." I close my laptop and place it in my bag including all of my papers.

"No, it's alright. I own this place so I don't mind. Plus, I was able to look at you longer."

My eyebrow raises up. "You were looking at me?"

"From the time you walked in, yes."

I swallow some saliva. "W-Why?"

He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, well, I think you are beautiful. Very beautiful."

I blush and smile. "Oh! Uh….Th-Thank you. Y-You are very handsome yourself."

"Thank you." He chuckles and then stands up.

I stand up also. "I should get going. It's pretty late and you probably need to go home."

He smiles. "Alright. Anytime you need a place to do work and coffee, you can always come here. Coffee's on the house."

"Okay. Thank you."

We say our byes and go home.

The next 4 years I go over to his shop and we get to know each other.

"Really?!" He laughs.

"Yea." I nod my head. "It's true. And then the man just leaves. It was crazy!" I throw my hands in the air then back down. We both laugh.

"Well, I remember a customer before asking me where the closest gas station was. I told him and even wrote a map but he kept coming back. Then he got mad and smashed a couple of things. I got him to calm down and finally showed him where it was. He shrugged his shoulders and said: 'You gave me wrong directions. You said...You said left when it was a right.' I was sure I wrote it right but I let him believed what he wanted."

"What a nice guy." I laugh.

"Yea yea." He chuckles. Our laughs quiets down. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure. I don't care. What is it?"

He bites his bottom lip. So sexy. I would love to kiss and lick those lips. He asked, "Have you ever been a relationship before?"

"Uh, no. Why do you ask?"

"Just because."

My eyebrow raises. "Just because? Really?"

"Yea."

"Tell me."

"Nah."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just because." I narrow my eyes at him and he smiles.

I get up and walk to his side of the booth. "I'll get it out of you." I sit on his lap and surprise him.

"_-_-_."

"Tell me." I slowly unbutton his shirt. He's holding his breath. I get to the last button and pull his shirt off. Then I pull my shirt off leaving me with my bra on. I kiss him and he kisses back. I wiggle around on his lap and he closes his eyes tight and tightens his jaw. I kiss up his jaw line. I again wiggle around and this time he growls a low growl. I grin. I unbutton and unzip his pant. Then I reach in his boxer and pull out his hard thick and long dick. He moans as I handle his dick. I move my hand up and down slowly. He pulls his head back. I then rip my undie off and straddle him. I tease him by rubbing myself on him.

"Oh _-_. Why?" He says through gritted teeth.

"I want to know. That's why."

"A-Alright. I-t's be. Ah, Because I want you. Oh."

I move my lips to his ear. "I want you too." I finally slowly stick him inside of me. It's painful but I continue.

"Take it slow. I don't want to hurt you so much." I nod my head and as I lower myself onto him and break the barrier I whimper. "Should we stop?" He asks worried.

"No. No. I want to continue." He carries me and lays me on the table.

"Let me do it." He pulls back slowly and pushes back slowly. "Are you okay?" I nod my head. He repeats. "Okay?" I nod my head again. The pain slowly disappears and pleasure starts to replace it.

"More Jack." He moves faster. "More." Faster. "Harder Jack." He pumps into me harder. "FUCK ME JACK! FUCK ME HARD!" Then Jack moves at lightning speed making me scream. "OH! OH! JACK! YES! YES! YES! AH! AH! Mmm! AH! Mmmm! OH YEA! JACK! JACK! JACK! MORE!" Jack grunts as he fucks me. He pumps into me like I'm all he ever wants. Like I'm life. His life. After some time, my walls start tightening around Jack. His thrusts become sloppy. Then I let go and cum. "Jack!"

Jack follows behind. "_!" He falls on top of me. Out of breath, we lay there.

When our breathing calms, Jack looks into my eyes. "Marry me?"


	11. Kitchen

I clean the kitchen as Jack takes a shower. I'm washing the dishes and then I feel arms around me. He kisses my cheek. "Hey Baby. How was your shower?"

"Horrible. You weren't there." Jack has only a towel on.

I chuckle. "You can come shower with me later. Yea?"

He smiles on my neck. "Sounds delightful. Can't wait." He starts sucking my neck.

"J-Jack. I'm washing the dishes."

"Mmm. I don't care." He continues to suck. His hand slides under my shirt and under my skirt. He starts feeling my breast and my womanhood. "No underwear? I like it." He grins against my skin. I moan as I try to do the dishes.

"J-Jack." I whimper. "Oh Jack." One of Jack's finger enters 'me' and then another. He pulls them in and out. "Oh oh oh. J-J-Jack." My hands shake. His other hand plays with my breast. His lips attack my neck. I turn off the water and Jack turns me around and pulls off my shirt and skirt. I'm fully naked. With one swift move his towel falls off. Jack pulls me onto the counter next to the sink. Then he sticks his dick into me. "AH!" He thrusts fast and hard leaving me breathless. Jack sucks and bites one of my nipple. I am in so much pleasure. Then he pulls me off of the counter and pushes me against the fridge. He continues to slam into me there. My legs wrapped around him and my arms pulling him closer to me. My head is pulled back in pleasure. "Oh Yes! It Feels So Good Jack! Oh YES!" I slams into me again and again. We both climax. But Jack's not done. After a short pause, Jack carries me over to the living room and pulls out of me and flips me around and puts me on the arm rest. He touches my ass and slides his hands to my thighs and pulls them apart. He then quickly thrusts back into me and pumps into me. His fingers pull and squeezes my nipples. His tongue wrestles with mine. I bite his tongue lightly and playfully. He spreads my legs farther apart with his legs. My moans and groans are absorbed into the kiss. I climax again and Jack rides it out to his own. Jack pulls out of me and turns me around and holds me close as he fixes us on the couch. He sticks his dick back into me. "Mmmm. Jack."

He smiles. "I love being inside of you."


	12. The Beach

The waves crash filling the silences and the moon was high and bright. The candles fight against the wind. My handsome husband lay beside me with his arm propping him up to look at me. He smiles at me while I sit on the blanket taking in all the fresh air. "It's so beautiful."

"You are beautiful."

I look over at him and he's still smiling at me. His body glowing. I smile back at him. "Thank you Jack. You're not bad yourself." I laugh. He chuckles and grabs my hand.

"This ring shows my eternal love for you." He holds up his hand. "This ring shows your eternal love for me."

"Yes it does."

He kisses my hand. "_. Is it possible for me to do whatever I want with you tonight? Would you agree?"

I tilt my head with a raised eyebrow. I think about it and then bite my lip. "You can do whatever you want with me every night. I crave for it." I bite my lips again. "I crave for you."

His eyebrows go up. Then a sexy grin appears on his face. "I'll give you what you want." He crawls over to me and climbs on top of me. "Let me kiss you all over. Let me love you. Let me make love to you." He pulls off his shirt and throws it beside us. "I think we both have too much clothing on." He pulls me up on my feet along with him. "Take off my clothes and I'll take yours off." I grab his pants but he stops me. "Ladies first." He takes my shirt off then my bra. His hands cup my breast making me close my eyes and open my mouth in pleasure. He smiles and continues to take off the rest of my clothing. Once I'm naked I place my hands back to his pants and unbutton and unzip it. I pull it down along with his boxer. I stand back up but not forgetting to slide my body up on him. He gasps. I grab his long and thick dick and pull on it.

"I can't wait for you to be inside of me." I let go and he quickly lays me back down. He reaches over to grab something from his bag.

Jack holds a blindfold. "I think you've seen enough." He puts the blindfold on me.

"Jack." I pout.

"Don't worry. You'll forget about seeing when I start."

Then I feel his weight on me gone. "Jack?"

"I've got to get some things." I hear him moving things around and the waves crashing. I'm panting impatiently. Then I feel him come back. He pulls my arms above my head. I feel him tying ropes around my wrists. My arms are apart and I can't pull them together or anywhere. Then he moves to my ankles. He spreads my legs apart but lets my legs bend so knees are up. He ties my ankles. "You can't move." He kisses my toes then starts sucking them.

"J-Jack." I pant. He continues to suck each toe then the bottom of my feat. I laugh. "Jack!" I feel his smile on my feat.

"I know you're ticklish." He continues up my legs not forgetting to leave a mark. The outside of my leg then to the inner side. He's finally ended up on the inner side of my thighs. I'm panting so much.

"P-Please." Jack pushes my thighs apart. He licks and sucks my inner thigh and purposely slightly touches my clit making me whimper. He continues this for awhile. I'm frustrated. "J-J-Jack!" His tongue finally enters me. He licks all over. I push my hip up but he holds my legs down. Then he takes his tongue out and continues up to mark my body. Once he get's to my breasts his mouth teases my nipples. He slightly bites down on one of my nipple and I moan. His tongue flicks it. He sucks it and my body trembles. He repeats this to my other nipple. Then he marks my neck and my jaw. Our lips finally meet. But not for long. He continues up my face to my arms. I can already see my body full of hickeys. I'm filled with too much pleasure to be mad.

When he's finally marked me up he places his hands on mine and hovers his dick at my entrance. "Now I'm going to make love to you." He sinks into me and I scream. He pumps into me at a fast pace.

"Harder. Mmm. AH!" He slams into me harder and faster. I continue to scream in pleasure and Jack grunts.

He whispers in my ear. "Oh Yea Baby. Scream for me."

"AH! OH YES! JACK! Mmmm! AH!" He slams into me again and again.

We climax together. "_!"

"Jack!"

He lays beside me till he catches his breath. He unties me, takes the blindfold off and pulls me close. "I love you."


End file.
